1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device, and more particularly, to a charging device capable of applying to the portable mobile communication devices with different shapes and specifications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the portable mobile communication device becomes a short-term entertainment product. The portable mobile communication devices manufactured by the same company and different companies may have different shapes, so that the charging device is designed according to the matched portable mobile communication device. It is to say, the consumer has to buy the matched charging device when the consumer gets a new-type portable mobile communication device, and expense of the purchase cost is increased. Thus, design of a charging device capable of applying to the portable mobile communication devices with different styles is an important issue of the mechanical industry.